ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Suite Pretty Cure♪: the Mystery of the Accessory Thief/transcript
Cure Melody: *long groaning* Oh, my head...what happened? *she rubs her head* I think I hit it pretty hard when my team and I were battling a Negatone, we are all interrupted by a mad devil named Lucifer. But that's not all. *she checks the top of her head* Somebody took my headbanded bow. *turns to the rest of her team* Is everybody OK? Talk to me, Cure Rhythm. (Cure Rhythm struggles to speak) Hummy: She can't speak because of our battle intrusion caused by an evil spirit, Cure Melody, but she is about to do sign-language. She says that she lost her voice in the same impact that you've mentioned. Cure Melody (picks up Hummy): I'm glad you're perfectly normal, Hummy, but what about the rest of our team? Cure Beat: Nrettap hceeps ym htiw gnorw s'gnihtemos. Cure Melody: What? Hummy: Cure Beat is cursed by the magic of backwards speech. Can I translate it for you? Cure Melody: Sure. What is she saying? Hummy: She says, "Something's wrong with my speech pattern." Cure Beat: Sdrawkcab gnikaeps m'I ,sdrawrof kaeps ot yrt I nehw. Hummy: '''"When I try to speak forwards, I'm speaking backwards." '''Cure Melody: Oh, that sounds weird. What about the Fairy Tones? Dory Tone: I've become too big and the rest are speaking in unison. Other Fairy Tones: It's called the jinx. Cure Melody: 'And Cure Muse? 'Cure Muse (in Sam Elliott's voice): I'm fine, alright, but my voice sounds wrong. Hummy: This is all contagious! What are we gonna do?! Cure Melody: Don't panic, Hummy, I know just the friend I want us to meet...your cousin Aria, she is half-musician and half-detective. Dory Tone: Can I come? I'm too big to fit into your Cure Module, Melody. Cure Melody: Sorry for letting it happen, Dory, I understand you want to go back to the right size. Let's go! Negatone: Not so fast, little ones, I have a malfunction on my spirit. Cure Melody, Dory Tone, Hummy and Cure Muse: Negatone? Hummy: You can talk? Dory Tone: What's the malfunction, sir? Negatone: I was turned into a rotten carcass of a snake covered in mushrooms. And now, I can't turn back into a spirit. Nega......TONE.........! Cure Melody: I guess we're in a personal mess upon our world. Let's move, must we? (everybody heads to Major Land) Hummy: So you're saying that my cousin does two occupations? Cure Melody: Yep. And I think her house is somewhere in this kingdom's village. Hummy: Maybe calling for help might do. *leaps up* COUSIN ARIA! Aria (inside her house): Is that cousin Hummy? I gotta get downstairs to meet her. *bolts outside* Hummy? Hummy: Aria, it's you! *leaps to hug her cousin* I've never met you for years! Aria: Me neither. It was my first time to see my only cousin! (both kittens swooning and laughing) Cure Melody: Uh, Aria, I shouldn't interrupt your moment, but somebody took my head bow when me and the rest of the team were battling a Negatone. Aria: Really? Well, this looks like a-- Hummy: But that's not all, cousin, Cure Rhythm lost her voice she can't even speak, Cure Beat is speaking backwards I have to translate it into forwards, Cure Muse talks like a man, Dory has grown too big and the rest of the Fairy Tones are speaking the jinx! Aria: Oh, now that I see that there is more than one case, this looks like a job for...*zooms to put on her detective outfit*...Detective Aria! Cure Beat: Wow! Cure Muse: That is so amazing. (Cure Rhythm does sign language) Cure Melody: What's that, Rhythm? Oh. Hummy, Aria, I think Cure Rhythm is saying that we need to look for clues. It's not always the accessory thief, you know? Detective Aria: You're right. Who else can it be? Cure Beat: Ressem eciov eht si ti teb I. Hummy: Cure Beat says it is the voice messer. Dory Tone: How can I get back to normal size like the rest of you Tones? Other Fairy Tones: I don't know. Another suspect stole Cure Rhythm's voice. We need to get it back. Cure Muse: It seems like most of Major Land is frightened by what they think is spooky. Cure Melody: What are we all standing for, you guys? For Rhythm's sake, we need to get her voice back... Hummy: ...by catching the voice thief? Cure Melody: Of course, Hummy, that's another suspect I think we need to stop first. Lead the way, Detective Aria. Detective Aria: I've always wanted to start solving a few cases in one. Negatone: Hey..........what about me? Wait up! *follows the rest of the team* Cure Melody.....there's something I need to say. Cure Melody: What is it, Negatone? Negatone: I'm supposed to have an anonymous shape, but Lucifer had just messed my appearance. Are there any more than three clues? Cure Melody: I think I spotted one. There's a jar containing Cure Rhythm's voice. Just take a deep breath and rest, my rotten snake, I'll report to you later. *jumps away* Hummy: Are there any footprints as the first clue, cousin Aria? Detective Aria (looks through her magnifying glass): Yep. Affirmative, cousin Hummy, and these footprints belong to the voice thief. And there it is! Cure Melody: Did I just hear you say "voice thief"? Hummy: We really did. Dory Tone: And it's getting away... Other Fairy Tones: With a jar in its hands! Cure Melody: I'll stop that thief while you set up the booby traps. *takes out her Miracle Belltier* Stop, thief! *runs towards the mysterious voice thief* Stop in the name of Suite Pretty Cure...for I'm Cure Melody, strumming the Raging Tune! *keeps running faster and waves her hand around her Belltier that charges light* Miraculous Melody Shockwave! *magic hits the sub-culprit* Mysterious voice thief: Oof! *falls down and the jar breaks releasing Cure Rhythm's voice that returns to her throat* Cure Rhythm: Playing the Graceful Tune, I'm Cure Rhythm. Oh, what's this? I'm speaking again? La-la-la-la, la-la! And I can sing too. I've got my voice back! (Suite Pretty Cure cheering) Cure Melody: Oh, Rhythm...*hugs Cure Rhythm with tears of joy*...I'm so glad you're talking again! Cure Rhythm: So am I. Thanks for restoring my voice, Melody. And I know one of you. You're Hummy's cousin, Detective Aria, is that correct? Detective Aria: That's me. And I'm happy to inform you that you've got your voice back. Cure Rhythm: You sure are a clever one, aren't you? But wait, what happened to my Fairy Tones? Rery? Dory Tone: They're still under a jinx. You need to fix me first. I have to be the same size as them. Cure Rhythm: OK. Mysterious voice thief: Everybody...*silhouette fades*....I thought I was going to hear Cure Rhythm's voice as if it were my treasure forever. By the way, my name is Phono. I'm sorry I took it. Cure Melody: I forgive you. Now, Phono, I have my very own problem. Somebody took my headband bow when a talking Negatone, the rest of the team and I were downed by a mad devil named Lucifer in the middle of a battle. Can you help us find it? Phono: I'd be honored to be in your service. (5 minutes later...) Dory Tone: Cure Melody...*zooms towards Cure Melody with the Pink Tone back to normal size*...you wouldn't believe that I've been fixed! Now I'm the same size as the rest of the Fairy Tones. Cure Melody: That's great, Dory, you sure are small enough to fit into my belltier. Get in. *Dory Tone inserts herself into the Miracle Belltier* This might be another brand-new technique. *waves her belltier around as she twirls it* Melody Dynamic Flare! (sonic wave) Cure Rhythm: I didn't know you've developed a new technique. Has it cured my Fairy Tones? Rery: You bet, Rhythm, I'm now speaking on my own! Other Fairy Tones: But we still have the jinx! Dory Tone: What are we still gonna do? Rery: The cure of the jinx is not fast enough. Cure Rhythm: Come here, Rery, and take a few deep breaths. I'll think for a minute. Detective Aria: My ears are telling me that there might be more clues coming on. Hummy: Really? Offscreen voice: PRETTY CURE! Cure Melody: Is that one of my neighbors? Panicked neighbor: Pretty Cure, my purse is stolen! I can't go on an outing without a purse. Cure Melody: Oh, Kara, I didn't know you were stressed. I, too, lost my head bow in the same moment when my team and I were battling a Negatone which was disrupted by an evil spirit named Lucifer. Kara Senson: Who is Lucifer, Cure Melody? Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts written by Kimberly Jordan